A range of degradable polymers have been investigated for in vivo applications.10-13 Poly(ester)s are most commonly studied, however the introduction of side-chain functional groups is typically challenging and can limit their applicability in advanced applications.13,14 Poly(carbonate)s prepared by the ring-opening polymerization (ROP) of 6-membered cyclic monomers have been widely explored for these applications and organocatalysis has provided efficient routes to realize a range of functionalized polymer structures.15-17 Recently, the exploration of a range of functional monomers and polymers has been explored from simple precursors giving access to unprecedented levels of functional group incorporation.18-20 Importantly, poly(carbonate) materials display slower degradation profiles with less toxic byproducts than poly(ester)s thus making them ideal candidates as one of the building blocks for advanced nanomaterials.14 
Accordingly, described herein are poly(carbonate)s suitable for nanomaterials.